Marry!
by Uchiha Michiko-chan 'Elf
Summary: Rintik demi rintik hujan menemani mereka berdua. Hening. Hanya ada suara bising hujan yang mengguyur di luar sana. Tak ingin melewatkan waktu, Sakura pun membuka pembicaraan. "Apa yang harus kita lakukan sambil menunggu Naruto, Sasuke-kun?"/"..."/ Yo! I'm back! Gimme any feedback?


_**A SasuSaku Fanfiction 2012**_

_**.**_

_**Naruto **____** Masashi Kishimoto**_

_**Rated: T**_

_**.**_

_**Uchiha Michiko-chan 'Elf**_

―_**present**_

_**Marry?!**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

Rintik demi rintik air hujan berbondong-bondong membasahi bumi. Rintik yang tadinya cukup pelan, kini sudah cepat―mencekoki desa Konoha dengan jutaan bahkan milyaran tusukan air hujan dari sang Pencipta. Hujan yang cukup deras.

Tampak gadis berambut _pink_ sebahu―Sakura―membawa secangkir teh hijau hangat untuk seseorang yang sedang duduk terdiam di ruang tamu. Sosok dingin yang jenius. Pendiam.

_Sama seperti dulu, sebelum ia meninggalkan desa Konoha._

Sudut bibir Sakura terangkat―menimbulkan senyum tulus ke arah pemuda itu. Tersenyum karena senang. Senang bisa melihat mantan _nuke-nin_ itu lagi. Senang karena semua bisa kembali seperti dulu lagi. Hanya saja, yang harus ia lupakan adalah perasaan cintanya pada pemuda itu. Sama seperti dulu, mereka adalah sahabat―tetap menjadi sahabat.

Perasaan itu memang harus ia kubur dalam-dalam.

Sakura meletakkan cangkir itu di atas meja. "Tehnya diminum, ya."

"Hn."

Seperti biasa. Respon singkat―sangat singkat malah.

Berniat memulai pembicaraan, Sakura duduk di kursi. Sejenak melirik hujan yang terjadi di luar sana dengan derasnya. Sekaligus memikirkan pemuda lain yang seharusnya juga berada di sini sekarang. Seperti yang sudah disepakati kemarin. Ya, pemuda itu―Sasuke Uchiha―tidak mungkin datang dengan sendirinya, kan? Maksudnya, tentu ia ada urusan datang ke sini. Apalagi ia baru saja selesai pengobatan yang mengharuskannya tetap tinggal di rumah.

"Naruto belum juga datang," ucap Sakura sambil melirik jendela rumahnya―berharap pemuda yang selalu bersemangat itu muncul di sana. "Padahal ini rencananya."

Sasuke hanya terdiam. Bukannya tak ingin menanggapi kalimat itu, hanya saja ia belum terbiasa dengan ini. Ia bingung, gadis dihadapannya ini masih saja… menerima keberadaannya.

Seharusnya, dengan apa yang dulu ia lakukan pada Sakura bisa membuat gadis itu membencinya. Mengingat betapa kejinya perilakunya dulu yang hampir sukses membunuh gadis itu.

Mengalihkan tatapannya pada Sasuke kemudian menghela nafas. "Naruto lama sekali ya, Sasuke-_kun_," kata Sakura sedikit berdecak. Mereka sudah lama menunggu kedatangan calon _hokage_ itu, tapi sekarang belum datang juga. Jangan bilang hanya karena hujan ia tidak datang. Naruto tidak seperti itu, eh.

Menoleh pelan, balas menatap mata hijau Sakura dengan datar. "Hn. Mungkin ada halangan."

Sakura menggaruk pipinya yang tidak gatal sambil sedikit menyengir. " Mungkin saja. Padahal, hari ini aku cuti. Besok kembali bekerja lagi," jelas Sakura sambil menghela nafas. Hari ini ia dapat cuti dari pekerjaannya di rumah sakit. Ya, kau tahu sebagai _medic-nin_ terhebat di Konoha. Setelah kemarin-kemarin mendapat banyak pasien untuk diobati karena perang besar. Dan seharusnya hari ini mereka bisa menghabiskan waktu bersama. "Sayang sekali, ya."

"Hn." Hanya anggukan kecil darinya.

"Lalu, apa yang harus kita lakukan, Sasuke-_kun_?" Sakura menundukkan kepalanya. Sebenarnya ia senang bisa berdua bersama Sasuke seperti saat ini―ia merindukan sosok itu. Ingin sekali ia mengobrol banyak tentang masa lalu dan kenangan yang ada, tapi rasanya ia tidak sanggup. Belum tentu Sasuke juga ingin mengobrol dengannya.

Benar. Tak ada respon berarti dari Sasuke. Pemuda itu terdiam, hanya terdiam. Entah sedang memikirkan apa.

Membuang pikiran sedihnya seraya mendongak―bukan waktunya memikirkan itu. Senyum pasrah ia ulas dibibir tipisnya. Ya, bukan saatnya bersedih karena… pemuda itu sudah kembali. "Apa yang harus kita lakukan sambil menunggu Naruto, Sasuke-_kun_?"

"Menikah."

"E-EH?"

"Hn. Kita menikah saja."

Sorot mata datar, menatap dalam ke _emerald_ milik Sakura. Itu tatapannya dalam sekali.

_Apa yang baru saja ia katakan? MENIKAH?_

Uchiha tidak pernah main-main, bukan?

**.**

**.**

**.**

Bagaimana? Masih berniat mengubur dalam-dalam perasaan itu, eh, Sakura?

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**FIN!**_

**Time for bacot!(?)**

Oke. Setelah lama gak ngetik lagi, aku jadi kangen sama FFn. Aku kangen ngepublish fic lagi. Tapi, gomen banget ya, bagi yang nunggu kelanjutan BAA. Gomen~ Aku belum apdet BAA. Aku takut nanti lanjutannya jelek karena diketik kadang dalam keadaan bad mood, kadang juga waktu cuma sedikit tapi dipake buat ngelanjutin ngetik. Jadinya tergesa-gesa. Aku gak mau buat kalian kecewa karena chapter terakhir itu.

Err, ngomong-ngomong soal fic ini. Ancur ya? XD

Okay. Gimme any feedback? Thanks!

**[WTP, 21112012]**


End file.
